Check yes, Gaz
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Song-Fic. Zim makes an offer to Gaz. Leaving together. Will she accept? Read to find out! Rated T for very small swearing, just to be safe.


**Just a short one-shot for Invader Zim…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or the song : belongs to We The kings!**

Gaz was in her bedroom. She was playing her Game Slave when she saw something or someone outside.

_Check Yes, Juliet _

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

Gaz was shocked to see Zim outside in the rain, where he is burning. I open my window and let my hair get wet. "What are you doing?. Dib can come any minute", she shouts. She could see him shake his head. "Zim wants you to come outside", he shouts back.

Gaz shakes her head. "I can't. I'll see you tomorrow", she calls and closes her window.

_Check yes, Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

Gaz's P.O.V.

I hear small taps on my window. I see Zim throwing pebbles. I smile a rare smile. He's not going to give up, is he? I open the door and I let him in.

We walk quietly to my room.

"Zim, what's up?", I ask. He stays quiet. I sigh. He must be thinking of our relationship. We have to hide from Dib. "Gaz, would you be willing to leave with me?", he asks me. I stay stunned. Would I leave my brother?

Well I love Zim and Dib would not bother us, and besides he is already grown up. He could take of himself.

"Yes", I answer.

_Lace up your shoes_

_A o A o ah_

_Here's how we do_

"Then we can leave right now" he told me, jumping to his feet. I wonder and nod. "I'll come later", he told me. He leaves and I start to pack until I heard the door.

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

Dib climbs the stairs and I hide my bag. He opens the door and he looks at me. "Hi", was all he could say. I nod in return and I pull him in. "Dib, I have to tell you", I start. Today was finally when I tell him about me and Zim dating. Anyway, we are leaving so might as well tell him. He looks at me. "Zim and I are going out", I say.

His mouth opens in shock and he shakes his head.

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be, you and me_

"Gaz, you betraying me. Your own race", he says. I scoff. "Dib, I think my race is stupid", I say. He's supposed to know that by now. "Me? Your own brother?", he asks. I feel weird. Should I leave?

"Fine, I won't", I said, putting my hands behind my back. He looks relieved and he says goodnight and goes to his room.

After he leaves, I pull out my hand to reveal crossed fingers. "Sorry, Dib. I am now doing my own decisions", I say, before packing again.

_Check yes, Juliet_

_I'll be waiting, wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

I hear a small tap on my window and I see Zim at the bottom. I signal him that'll ill be down in a minute.

I then hear knocking on my door. "Shit, Dib", I whisper. Dib crash opens the door and looks at me in pure disappointment. "Gaz", he starts.

I open my window. He shakes his head. "Gaz why?", he asks. "Because I love him", I tell him. "You traitor", he tells me.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3..2..1.. fall in my arms_

_Now they can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

I look at Dib one more time. And I fall from my bedroom window.

I lands safely in the arms of Zim. He smiles at me. "Where's the cruiser?", I ask. he ignores me and we run.

_Lace up your shoes_

_A o A o ah_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll us apart, if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Forever will be, you and me_

As we run, I hear footsteps following us in this rain. I try to turn but Zim keeps me looking forward. "Don't turn back", he says.

We see the Voot Cruiser and Gir, jumping up and down screaming, "GAzzy is coming!". We get on and Zim flies us out of here. I see Dib. He looks so small but I can still see his big head.

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_And the view from here is getting better with you by my side_

We flew through the clouds. I could see the moon shine brightly in the rain. I was amazed. I hear Gir singing the "Doom Song".

I kiss Zim on the cheek. He turns a dark shade of green. "Oh, no. Mastah is sick", Gir starts whimpering. I laugh and we continue on our way.

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll us apart, if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Forever will be, you and me_

"Hey, Zim", I said. He looks at me, his bright red orbs shining. "Where are we going?", I ask. "Zim has no idea!", he answers. After all these years, he still talks in 3rd person, sometimes. He puts the ship on automatic and he sits next to me. I lay on his chest while Gir is on my legs. I fall asleep after a while. But I sleep, knowing I have an adventure waiting for me.

Wait, oh no.

**Wow, I'm finished! I am so happy! I am so obsessed with this song!**

**I recommend it! Check yes, Juliet by We The Kings!**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
